1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste containers commonly found and used in homes, offices, snack bars and similar locations where packaged food is consumed and diverse classes of garbage are generated, and more particularly relates to containers used to hold various types of refuse in multiple stack or side-by-side units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, waste containers used for recycling purposes, for the most part, have been adapted from existing units for the use of plastic bags, but common practice is to discard all classifications of trash into one container where it will eventually have to be retrieved and sorted or otherwise several separate containers are required.
Since the mounting urgency of the need to recycle, multiple compartmentalized containers have been described in the art and are more widely used. But in order to separate trash for recycling, usually several side-by-side containers are used and the resulting amount of floor space is prohibitive in many situations. Multiple stackable units require considerable space and are not particularly attractive in the home or office environment. Space in modern homes and business is at a premium.
The need for separation of trash, aluminum, steel, clear and colored glass, plastic and paper is paramount today, since over half the states require recycling under law and the U.S. Senate is considering making it mandatory in all fifty states.
In order for recycling to effectively work, it must be made convenient for the consumer at the point packaging is opened and the trash is generated. Further, the space required for the container used to sort and hold the trash must be kept as small as possible yet with adequate capacity to accomplish the desired results. And, the unit must be of suitable construction and appearance to be accepted in the environment in which it is to be used. This invention fills all the above requirements.